polos opuestos
by Connii-Chan
Summary: bien, primer fic   ... una chica desconocida llega a inazuma, llamando la atención por su peculiar actitud, ¿ podrá surgir el amor entre 2 polos opuestos?


¡Hola!, advierto: veo la serie hace poco ( unos 4 meses (?)), pero algo en ella me cautivo (la loca cursi! xD), y quería hacer un fanfic con OC, y buscando el personaje mas adecuado para ella (es mujer), al fin di con el indicado... Gouenji (O.O), realmente no me gusta mucho, pero algo en su personalidad "misteriosa" (según yo), le diera mi aprobación para ser el elegido, les pido de todo corazón que no sean malitos, es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta serie y no me agradaría recibir la "pila" de comentarios negativos (solo recomendación xD) bueno no demorare mas aquí esta!

* * *

Mizuko Izumi: este personaje, es muy extrovertido, bipolar, e inocente, normalmente siempre ve todo en el buen sentido, lo que la lleve a veces a estados de depresion, Mizuko (niña del agua (?)), tiene el cabello negro hata un poco mas abajo de los hombros rizado, la tez blanca y ojos grises.

* * *

- hm... ¡que fastidio!. dijo una joven murando por la ventana del auto, se podía reconocer el paisaje... La ciudad Inazuma... la chica no estaba contenta con mudarse aunque sabia que era lo correcto.

- vamos primita, sabes que no podías quedarte con tus padres. dijo un joven que iba manejando el auto.

- lo se... pero... no pudo decir mas el chico fue cortante con ella

- pero nada, sabes que no estabas segura, tus padres... tus padres no eran buenas personas. dijo angustiado

- si, tienes razón , ademas quizás encuentre algo interesante. dijo mirando el espejo retrovisor.

- bien Mizuko... dijo estacionando el auto frente a una casa hermosa de color amarillo pálido.- ...llegamos. termino de decir

- bien Ryo, tratare de sonreír. dijo bajándose del auto

- asi se habla. dijo el mayor.

- Ryo, ¿me ayudas?. dijo señalando las maletas

- claro.

Ambos parientes desempacaron las maletas de la pelinegra.

- Mizuko, haré la cena, si quieres puedes pasear, para ver la ciudad, pero vuelve antes de las 7:30.

- claro Ryo.

La chica salio de la casa con un bolso en mano... llego a un parque, al lado había una secundaria... la secundaria Raimon. se podía ver a gente practicando en la cancha, la chica se acerco por curiosidad al lugar... ya habían pasado 30 minutos y la joven seguía en el mismo lugar observando el entrenamiento.

- me acercare. dijo entrando al lugar y sentándose al un lado de un árbol que estaba allí.

El entrenamiento finalizo, pero la pelinegra seguía sentada observando, hasta que de pronto callo un balón cerca de ella. Con animo se levanto y cogió el balón y miro a el lugar de donde provenía, había un muchacho de pelo blaco mirándola.

- ¿es tuyo?. pregunto, _claro que es de el, tonta_ , pensó. el chico asintio. -bien allí va. dijo lanzando el balon con una patada al muchacho.

- gracias. dijo sorprendido por el tiro, miro hacia la chica pero ya no estaba.

- Rayos, llegare tarde, Ryo me matara. dijo con miedo.- dijo 7:30 y ya son las 8:00.

Finalmente la pelinegra llego a su destino, con cautela entro, tratando de no ser sorprendida por su primo, pero el estaba sentado es la escalera mirando la puerta.

- eh... Ryo. dijo nerviosa

- llegas tarde. dijo cortante

- si esque... lo que paso... me distraje. dijo disculpándose

- jajajajaja. dijo riéndose a mas no poder.- ¿enserio?, ¿creíste que me enfadaría?. dijo con lagrimas en los ojos por la risa.

- eh... ¿si?. dijo sorprendida por la reacción de su primo, siempre había pensado de el como alguien serio, por eso estaba estudiando leyes, ¿no?

- jajajajaja. dijo riéndose aun mas fuerte, la chica se sentía ridícula frente a su primo el "serio".- mejor vamos a cenar. dijo secándose una lagrima de los ojos.

Ambos parientes se sentaron en la mesa, habia comida tradicional del pais.

- y ¿como estuvo?. pregunto el pelinegro a su prima.

- y como estuvo, ¿que?. pregunto desconcertada

- el paseo, me refiero si ¿viste la ciudad?.

- ah... no mucho me quede viendo un entrenamiento.

- ¿entrenamiento?

- si de la secundaria... ra.. ri.. Raimon. dijo finalmente

- deberás aprenderte ese nombre porque entraras mañana a esa secundaria.

- ¿que?, ¿enserio?. pregunto feliz

- si tontita, ¿piensas que es broma?

- bueno... después de la manera en la que me recibiste hoy en la tarde... lo dudo.

- es enserio, deje tu uniforme sobre tu cama hace un rato.

- gracias.

- y bien, ¿eran buenos?

- ¿am?

- ¿los jugadores?

- ah si, se esforzaban mucho

- me dijeron que tu también practicas fútbol.

- ah claro, pero no estoy segura de entrar.

- ¿porque no?

- no soy muy buena.

- vamos, hazlo por mi, por tu primo querido. dijo haciendo puchero

- hm... esta bien.

- ¡eh!, bien mizuko anda a dormir mañana entraras a la secundaria Raimon

- si, claro. dijo subiendo las escaleras.

La pelinegra se puso su pijama y se durmió sin antes decir...

- mañana sera un gran día.

* * *

y eso es todo, :D, me costo bastante escribirlo, tenia la idea pero, me costaba escribirlo en si.

bueno adiós!


End file.
